


A Knife In the dark

by khorybannefin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Loki needs to be loved, if only for one night.





	A Knife In the dark

Soft boots crept down the hallway in the dim light of low lanterns. Most of the house of Odin was sleeping. Even the servants were few and easily avoided. A sliver of magic and a locked door opened to him which he swiftly entered. Faint moonlight lit the chamber and fell across the large blond figure in the bed. 

Loki made no sound as he approached the sleeping Thor. His brother was on his stomach, one arm thrown across a pillow as though he was unused to sleeping without a maiden by his side. Loki frowned at the thought. He got closer and the silver sheen of a knife's blade cut the darkness. In a single movement Thor grabbed Loki by his knife wrist and yanked him into the bed. Too swift to follow the larger man had Loki pinned under his body. A squeeze of his great hand had the knife dropping from numb fingers. Loki grinned.

"I thought you'd lost the capacity for this type of game after your adventures on Midgard."

"You know better brother," Thor's gaze was hot. "I am always on the ready for a fight." He released Loki's wrist but didn't move. "Besides, jealous as you are, you know Jane could never replace you." Loki smirked and looked away, unable to meet Thor's eyes as he talked of their relationship in such a manner.

"'Of course," he smiled. "How could a mere human compare to my charms." Thor gripped Loki by the chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

"There is no comparison Loki. Have I not proved that time and again?"

"Perhaps it's been too long since you proved it," Loki responded quietly, his own gaze full of uncertainty. 

He could't be blamed for doubting Thor's dedication to him. He'd heard the stories of the Midgardian woman who had seduced Thor and forced him to defend her against everything Loki threw at her. How dare she get between them in the first place? If she hadn't Loki would have let Thor come back to Asgard sooner. But no. His brother was too besotted with all things earthly, including her. It couldn't be bourne. 

Hence why he sent one of Father's most powerful monsters after her. He'd nearly killed Thor in the process, great fool that he sometimes was. Loki did not share his altruistic view of the world, and Loki refused to share Thor with anyone. Not even their parents knew of this late night game of theirs, though he doubted seriously if Mother would disapprove. She seemed to think Thor was a balancing influence on him. Odin, however, would imprison or banish both of them for such disgrace. In fact, punishment would likely fall on loki as he was now the"bad son".

Thor seemed to watch all of this pass behind his eyes, and the elder brother understood. Loki was an impetuous man in some ways and coldly calculating in others. He was jealous and vengeful, but so soft when they were together. Thor didn't understand where all of Loki's anger came from, but the young mage seemed to have no end of it. Thor determined to take that look of uncertainty from his eyes, at least for tonight. For this night he could prove to Loki that he was still first in his heart.

The first kiss was soft as Thor slowly lowered his head and brushed his lips across Loki's. Loki let out a shuddering sigh and leaned up, forcing more conact. Thor went down on his elbows so he could kiss Loki the way he wanted to. His lips nibbled until Loki opened to his insistence. Thor tasted of the ice and magic that was Loki, knowing the flavor now for what it was. His gorgeous brother, not truly Asgardian but one of the frost giants. Thor didn't care except in as much as it gave Loki pain to know he had no true family in Asgard. Thor was bound to convince Loki that they were still brothers, despite unshared blood. Loki had been his for as long as he remembered, and he wasn't about to lose him now over something so trivial as lack of genetic relation.

Loki brought Thor's attention entirely to the kiss. Loki tasted like cool mornings and lightning. The magic that was a part of his raven haired sibling present even in his kiss. Such power that Thor often wondered how he controlled it. But of course, Loki had been trained by their Mother, who was the only person in Asgard as good at it as he. 

Loki's hands were cool as well as they twined about his neck, pulling him closer. Briefly Thor let Loki feel the weight of his body, let him feel himself restrained by Thor's sheer size. The slighter man gasped, but it was arousal more than surprise. Loki liked to be bound, but only by Thor's own force. He liked to be crushed and held down. He craved the lack of control, the vulnerability of knowing there was no way he could physically defeat Thor. That was of course why Loki had chosen to try to quietly stab him in the dead of night. Only surprise could have defeated Thor in a true fight. But the brute was too vigilant, even in sleep.

Thor reached down and began to pull at the soft green tunic Loki wore. He wanted to see skin, to touch it. Loki obliged by sitting partially up so Thor could get it off. He turned the tables by insisting Thor doff his own nightclothes. It left Thor in only his underwear, obviously arounsed by Loki's presence. Loki smirked again as he noticed.

"Happy to see me brother?"

"Always," Thor growled, falling on Loki with feverish kisses. Fire met ice and practically created a true fog as shared desire filled the room. Thor's hands groped over the pale perfection of Loki's skin, drawing sighs and soft moans from him. Loki dragged his nails lightly down Thor's back and the big man growled into Loki's ear.

"Tease," he said. He ground his arousal into Loki's own. Loki laughed low.

"Impatient. Not my fault you haven't gotten me out of the rest of my clothes."

Thor's response was to snap the laces on Loki's leggings and strip them off his body. Thor stood looking at Loki's body shining pale in the moonlight that lay across the bed. Loki was perfect, the blend of lithe masculinity and catlike grace irresistable to Thor. The larger man stalked around the bed, his eyes hot on Loki's bare body and the evidence of Loki's need. His own was equally frustrated by their distance. He closed on the bed, drawing the curtains around them. He kindled one lamp, turned very low. He needed to see Loki but there was no privacy in Asgard even in the night. He pulled the curtains to enclose their lovemaking in a world of its own. 

Loki reached for him and he fell into his brothers arms. Kisses now were rough things. Both of them wanted each other too much to play delicate games. Loki bit Thor's bottom lip and Thor groaned into it, his erection sliding against Loki's, their combined slick only making it better. 

"Brother please!" 

Loki's plea was understood. Thor slipped a hand between them and gathered some of the fluid they'd produced and moved his hand lower. His fingers pressed to Loki's rear entrance and the slighter man arched, pushing himself down into the touch. Thor circled his rim before pushing one thick finger inside. Loki held to him and bit his lip as he writhed. Thor entered another digit and Loki moaned wantonly. He worked his fingers and watched as Loki was driven to the edge of madness. Thor removed his fingers just as it seemed he'd let his brother finish. Loki mewled at the loss, but Thor covered his mouth in a kiss.

"I can't resist any longer brother. I must have you."

"Yes! I need it!"

Thor lined up with his waiting body and began to enter. Loki was still impossibly tight, but he couldn't wait. He had practically lost himself listening to the noises Loki made for his fingers. Now he listened to the sweet sounds that fell from his lips as he seated his member fully inside. Loki begged him to move, and move he did. Slowly until Loki opened to him completely, his legs pulled up and wrapped around Thor's hips. Then his pace increased. 

He knew his younger brother. Loki never craved gentle. It was the rough, the nigh painful, that Loki truly desired. It was as though sex was a punishment to be enjoyed rather than feared. Thor gave Loki exactly what he wanted, pounding into the slighter man with every thrust. Loki moaned and struggled underneath the press of Thors body over him. Thor grabbed his wrists and pinned him down, using the leverage to snap his hips forward even harder. 

Short pants of sound were all the noise Loki could make as he approached his completion. Thor too was close and in a few moments he buried himself in Loki and pumped him full. Loki, feeling the spasm inside, cried out and his own seed filled the space between their stomachs. He writhed and clenched around Thor and the big man hissed, the added movement milking him until he could give no more. 

He fell to one side of Loki, sated and smiling. Loki waved a hand and cleaned them both. Thor took Loki's wrist and rubbed gently at the bruises forming there. Loki pulled his hand away.

"I don't know why you insist on keeping the bruises," Thor murmured.

"I like the reminder that someone loves me. Or did for a night anyway."

"I do love you Loki. For every night, not just this one." Loki smirked and pulled up the covers.

"Sleep, fool."

Thor was already most of the way there. Loki looked at him a long time after, wishing with his whole heart that he believed Thor's words, before returning to his own room. He fell asleep alone, knowing tomorrow they would be just brothers again, not lovers. He gripped the buises on his wrist and was grateful he had them. He'd heal them quickly, but until then he'd know Thor had loved him. Even just for one night.


End file.
